A New Life
by DemPonehStorehs
Summary: A regular human named Daron gets transported to Equestria by a strange ball of light. Can he go back home? Or does he want to go back home? Comedy and seriousness ensue in this tale of a human named Daron.
1. Chapter 1: Short Intro

A New Life.

As Daron walked home from school, he walked the streets of the life-less, dying city; he hoped that one day he might be able to move away from it all.

Away from the city, away from the life of bland-ness, and bad news, he hated it here. Everywhere he looked he saw graffiti, litter, broken streets and un-friendly faces. It was horrible, the city he grew up and knew so well, became a garbage heap over the years. It saddened him to no end. Though one thing made his life shine a little brighter everyday, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

He loved to come home and watch it; of course he would never tell anyone he watched it, as he thought they would make fun of him. He mostly stayed in his house and played games. Sometimes he would take a walk to clear his head, or go to his local store and buy some exotic food or candy.

He didn't have any friends, as he hated everyone in this small and worn-out city. As he was walking home from school, he felt a drop of cold water on his head. He looked up and saw that the sky was very dark, darker than usual. He started to rush home; he REALLY didn't want to get soaked today. It started to thunder and lightening, bolts of electricity started to hit the ground. This wasn't your normal storm he thought. The storm clouds started to part.

And a ball of light shot out of the clouds and hit Daron. He struggled to hold consciousness, what hit him? It was faster than anything he's ever seen! As he started to slip away from the real word, he saw the broken city for the last time. Then Daron blacked out.

(A/N I know I'm not the best at writing stories or punctuation, please leave feedback and tell me if I should space the words out more, or keep it how it is. Thanks for reading!)


	2. Chapter 2: The Everfree Adventure

First person POV

Once I awoke all I could see was blackness, had the ball of light blinded me? I could hear growls and screams. I didn't know where I was, but I wanted to run. But something inside me told me I should help the screaming person.

So I ran to where the screams were coming from. I couldn't make out the figure of what was attacking the screaming person. I couldn't fight if I couldn't see! So I reached into my pockets to look for some sort of light source.

I felt a metallic object. I paid no attention to it. I reached into my other pocket to find a small flashlight, my phone and a sharp object. I grabbed the flashlight.

Whatever was attacking the screaming person didn't know I was behind it. I checked what the sharp object was. It was a knife! I was still curious of what that metallic object was, so I reached into my other pocket. And I found it to be a small 6 shot .22 caliber revolver. Also I found a small box of .22 shorts.

I decided to take a look at what was attacking the screaming person. It looked like a lion mixed with a scorpion! I was frozen with fear, it turned to look at me; I panicked and shot at it. The bullet hit it in the leg. It started to run away.

I looked around to look for the person. The screaming had stopped; as I looked around I noticed there was a small hollow log.

As I looked through the hollow log I saw a small grey pony with a blue mane. She had no cutie mark, but, she had wings. She looked frozen with fear as I looked at her.

I was stunned. What was a pony doing here? Not only that, but it looked exactly like the ones from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I had theories, either I was going crazy, or it was a figment of my imagination. Maybe a pony had come to the human world somehow?

However, something deep down told me I should bring her along with me. I tried to grab her, but she backed up. There was no way of getting her now unless I broke the log.

The log looked fragile so I stomped on it, and it split in half. She tried to run away, but the wound on her fore hoof was disabling her from doing that.

I scooped her up with my arms, and said "I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to help!" she started to calm down. I had a hooded coat on, as it was cold in my city. I asked the small filly if she knew where the nearest town was, it looked like she was too weak to speak.

So I just put the small filly in my hood and started walking, I kept the revolver in my hand and one finger on the trigger, just in case something tried to ambush us. I looked to the right and saw that there was a small house in the distance. The house was a good two miles away, I started walking to the house to seek shelter and get some directions, maybe even ask what that thing was.

About a mile into the walk to the house I heard more growls. I started jogging. Then something jumped into the way of my path. It looked like a dragon with a chicken head!

I started to panic, I held my gun up to point at the thing, but my legs started to turn into stone, as I was looking into its eyes. I started to panic and dropped my revolver, only to realize that my whole legs were turned into stone. I couldn't reach down to grab the revolver.

So I reached into my pocket and grabbed the knife. I only had one chance! I had to risk throwing my knife and hit the thing in the head. As I threw the knife it missed the head hitting one of the eyeballs, I thought I was doomed.

But to my surprise my legs started to return to normal! I picked up the revolver and shot the thing in the body, then once more in the head. I went over to the body pulled out my knife and wiped it off on the ground. I started to walk again to the small house in the distance. Until I heard more growls, then the thing I wounded earlier came back to hoping to kill me. As I got a better look at it I saw that it was a manticore.

I didn't know where I've seen a manticore before maybe from a show, or a book I tried to put my finger on where I've seen this mystical creature from, but I had no time as the manticore lunged at me. I tried to dodge the manticore's pounce, but to no avail as he tackled me to the ground, my revolver flew from my hand and the filly hit the ground, she flew a good 5 feet from my position.

I struggled to break free as it clawed at my chest. I saw my revolver about 3 feet away from my hand, I couldn't get it from here, and I would have to get a bit closer. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my knife; I stabbed the manticore in the eye. It stood up from my chest and roared in pain.

I made a mad dash for my revolver; once I grabbed my revolver I spun around and shot the manticore 3 times in the chest. The manticore was still standing, but wounded badly. The manticore started walking over to me hoping to bite my neck and finish me off; I pulled the trigger once more with a resounding click. I started to panic, I reached into my pocket to load my revolver again, but it was too late, when I looked up he was right next to me.

So as my last attempt at finishing this manticore off, I mustered all of my strength and gave a hard kick to the knife in the manticore's eye, it roared in pain and fell on the ground with a loud thump.

The manticore's body fell limp, and I grabbed my knife and wiped it on the ground once more. I reloaded my revolver I had twenty-four bullets excluding the ones in the revolver.

I ran over to the little filly, picked her up and put her back into my hood. I broke into a mad dash to the small house; I wanted to get to the small house without anymore trouble.

* * *

><p>I was about ten feet away from the small house. I sort of recognized this house but I couldn't remember where.<p>

I knocked on the door and I heard a small squeak from behind it, I knocked once again. I heard in a small whisper "Who is it?" I replied "Me and a small filly were just attacked by an animal, please help us!" the person opened the door, to my surprise it was the pink-mane pony I know as Fluttershy. I was shocked; I knew I was in Equestria at that moment.

I gasped, and she had a look of pure terror on her face. I would be scarred too if I saw a strange blood-stained creature at my door holding a strange looking metallic object in his hand with a small bloody filly on his back.

She slammed the door quickly, the adrenalin left my body and I just started feeling the effects of my wounds. I was feeling light headed, and then I started wobbling and eventually fell on the grass with a resounding thump and passed out from the blood-loss and all the action.

(A/N Hey guys, so I couldn't upload a chapter today. I was really busy, sorry guys. But, to make up I will make a longer chapter tomorrow.)


	3. Chapter 3: Rain Rider

(A/N. Well, it has been a while. But I will continue writing this though; I'm not going to give up. I still have no reviews yet, but it's ok.)

As I awoke, I noticed that I was on a bed; it was morning. How long was I out? As I got a good look at the room, I saw a book shelf, a small table with a mirror on it, a window, a wooden door, a nightstand, it was strange, and I couldn't read the title. It was similar to English, but, it had some different characters. Also, a small bedside lamp was on the nightstand. I heard footsteps… but they sounded slightly louder, and very strange… almost like hooves.

Someone opened the door to the room, I closed my eyes. I heard more footsteps, or what I thought was footsteps. I felt something soft touch my arm, I reacted and yanked my arm away and jolted out of the bed, just waiting for more combat. I saw nothing, was I just imagining that? I looked over the other side of the bed to find a small huddled pile of yellow and pink. As I looked deeper I saw it was a pony, Fluttershy to be exact. In that moment everything came back to me, the small filly, the manticore, the 22. Revolver, the cockatrice, and finally meeting Fluttershy and passing out on the doorstep. I checked my wounds, to my surprise I saw blood stained gauze, and I felt starving and really thirsty. I put my hand on Fluttershy's back, she let out a squeak. I lifted up her muzzle, I looked into her eyes, she was quivering, and then I asked in a small voice "Water…"

As I haven't had any water in about 10 hours or more, she looked less frightened. She took the hint and went to go get me a glass of water; I sat on the bed and looked out the window, wondering how I got here, what that ball of light was, and if the small filly was alright. I thought I was taking the news that I was in Equestria fairly well, but I didn't really mind being in Equestria, as I hated earth. Interrupting my thoughts Fluttershy came back with a glass of water in her hoof, and tapped me on the shoulder. I gave her a nod of my head and drank the whole glass of water, I sat the glass on the nightstand then turned around to her and said "Thanks."

In reply to my comment Fluttershy said "Oh it's no problem really…" I put on a big smile; she wasn't scared of me anymore!

I brought her in for a hug and thought 'I've always wanted to hug Fluttershy! She's so soft…'

Fluttershy was taken by surprise, and blushed. I stated "Not to be rude or anything, but can I get some food?"

She gave a nod of her head and said "Sure, what do you like?"

Before I was to eat anything I wanted to know what time it was, I asked "First of all, what time is it?" In reply she said "Eleven-twenty-four, why?"

I said "Nothing, just wondering is all."

Then she remembered that I wanted some food, she asked "What do you want to eat?"

In reply I said "Anything will do a simple sandwich or maybe some pancakes."

She gave a simple reply of "Ok!"

She trotted out of the room; I walked out into the hall looking for the bathroom. I checked the door next to the room I just left, it was the bathroom. I closed the door, walked over to the sink and splashed some cold water on my face. I looked in the mirror, I looked rugged and tired and a bit pale, probably from the blood loss. I looked at my black hair it looked very dirty, I was probably about 5'8, as I stared at my six-teen year old face wondering how I got myself into this mess. I just noticed that I didn't have my jacket on so I went downstairs to ask Fluttershy where my jacket was, as I walked down the stairs I heard the sizzling of something cooking, and it smelled wonderful!

I reached the bottom of the stairs and saw a small couch, a fireplace with two small windows also two thick wooden doors, as I walked into the kitchen I saw Fluttershy at the stove cooking some pancakes. I asked her in a questioning tone "Where is my jacket?"

She turned her head to look at me and said "It's drying out on the clothes line."

In reply I said "Ok, thanks." I walked out of the kitchen and went to find the clothes line, I strolled over to the back door, and finally saw the beauty of Equestria.

There were birds chirping, a small stream with a small bridge going over it, lots of animals, there was a cool breeze and some storm clouds in the distance. I looked at all of this for about 2 minutes, until Fluttershy came from behind me and squeaked in a small voice "Uh… mister I haven't gotten your name yet… I mean if it's ok with you…"

I snapped out of my thoughts and replied "Oh, my name is Daron."

She commented "Oh… well my name is Fluttershy."

I smiled and stated "That's a wonderful name."

Fluttershy quickly hid behind her mane to hide her blush. Fluttershy spoke up and said "Some rain is scheduled today, so you better grab your jacket and we should go inside."

I walked over to the clothes line and plucked my jacket off, no blood stains. I walked back, Fluttershy was already in the house, and then rain started to drizzle from the sky. I quickly ran in the house, put on my jacket, and walked into the kitchen. I sat down at the table where Fluttershy was quietly eating some pancakes; I quickly devoured the two pancakes on my plate, while Fluttershy was on her last pancake. I asked Fluttershy where the little filly was, she pointed upstairs. I was walking upstairs to check on the small filly, but suddenly I remembered my revolver, knife, phone, and bullets. I would ask about that later, I passed the room I awoke in, and continued to the door at the end of the hall. I opened the door, and saw a desk, a mirror, a small window with rain streaking down it, a wardrobe, and a nightstand, with a bed and a small filly occupying that bed. I walked over to the small filly and saw a lot of bruises and cuts, I pondered if I should wake her up or not. I decided to wake her, so I shook her lightly. She awoke with a tiny yawn. The small grey filly looked at me, she remembered me from yesterday, saving her from all of that trouble. She pulled me into a hug. My eyes widened a little bit, I wasn't expecting her to remember me. I quickly returned the hug and smiled. After about 15 seconds the filly let go, and spoke for the first time "Can I have some water mister?"

I smiled again and replied "Sure, sweetie."

I walked out of the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. Fluttershy was cleaning the dishes; I walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder for once. Her eyes widened, she let out a gasp, and dropped the dish she was washing. Fluttershy turned around and gave me a threatening stare. I quickly spat out "Sorry!"

"Don't do that again!" said Fluttershy.

I asked for a glass of water, Fluttershy complied, filled up a glass, and handed it to me. I slowly walked back up the stairs, careful not to spill the water. About halfway down the hallway I heard a frustrated sigh of defeat. I walked into the room to see an upset filly in front of a mirror, messing with her blue mane. I spoke up "Here's that water you wanted."

She turned around, took the glass from my hand, and drank all of it. The filly sat the empty glass on the desk next to the mirror. And asked "Can you help me brush my mane?" and added, "It's all tangled."

I gave a quick simple reply of "Sure."

I walked over to the mirror, picked up the brush, and started brushing her mane. While I was brushing her mane, she said "Thank you for saving me from those monsters mister."

I replied "You're very welcome; I would've done it for anyone."

I decided I might as well brush her tail also. And asked "What is your name little filly?"

She replied "My name is Rain Rider."

I smiled and commented "That's a great name!"

"What is your name mister?" said Rain Rider

I complied and said "Daron."

The filly gave a questioning look and said "That's a strange name."

I replied "Well, I don't come from this world. I come from a planet called Earth," then added "But don't tell anyone, they might not want me here anymore."

She looked surprised, "So… you mean you're an alien?"

"Basically, yeah." I said.

Her face lit up, and she said "This is so awesome! I'm the first pony to meet an alien!" she then started to bounce up and down.

I smiled and replied "You sure are! But lets keep it a secret for now, ok?"

She quickly said "Ok."

"Lets go get you some breakfast, ok?" I motioned for the door and started walking. Rain Rider followed pursuit.

* * *

><p>When we reached the kitchen Fluttershy saw the small filly, smiled, and said "You're finally awake!"<p>

Rain Rider looked quizzically at Fluttershy, and asked "Who is this?"

I replied "This is the pony that helped us, and healed our wounds."

Rain Rider looked at the yellow pony and said "Thank you."

Fluttershy was hiding her blush behind her mane as per usual, and softly said "You're welcome."

Fluttershy moved her mane away from her face and asked "What do you want to eat sweetie?"

"Some oat cereal will do." said Rain Rider.

Fluttershy made the cereal, while me and Rain Rider went and set at the table. Fluttershy asked the blue mane pony her name. Rain Rider replied "My name is Rain Rider."

Fluttershy commented "What a wonderful name."

While Fluttershy was making the cereal I asked "Fluttershy, where is the things I had when you brought me into your house?"

She turned around and replied "Your stuff is in the room you awoke in, in the nightstand drawers."

I gave a quick reply of "Ok." And I sped up the stairs.

* * *

><p>We all told stories until It was about six-thirty; Fluttershy, Rain Rider, and I were all playing a board game called 'Ponyopoly' to pass time, until the rain was gone. It was basically Monopoly but with different player pieces and the houses were wooden, and the currency was wooden, it looked like bits, but they were wooden. While we were playing the game Fluttershy asked what those objects I had brought in her house were. I told her what they did, that two of three of those items were made for killing. I told her my world was full of war and greed. That every human hardly cared about another, as long as they were alive, death of others is uncared for. I told her about how I lived in a city that was very beautiful, but now crime ridden and horrible, and about how everyone was unfriendly and cruel. I told her all about my problems, I told her about me having no friends, about how I wanted to live on another planet, and not on Earth. How I wanted peace among others, and how humanity was unable to have peace, because there would always be one man to cause trouble. I just wanted to go somewhere peaceful, beautiful, friendly, and no crime, or war. I told her how I was treated in the past, how I just bottled it up because I had no one to tell it to… I told her that even though I was treated harshly, and horrible, I still had hope every day that things would get better. I was never one to give up. That I never had a break from bad things, once things started to get good, something twice as bad happened. I missed my childhood, and walking down the streets hurt, because I just look around at all the houses, and places I used to play at, and explore as a child, with hardly a worry in the world, until I had to grow up fast, after the city taking a turn for the worst. I loved that city… Oh how I missed those days… I started to tear up. She just pulled me into a hug and said "You don't have to talk about it anymore; we can save it for another day."<p>

After about an hour of chatting Fluttershy and I lost the Ponyopoly match, because we didn't pay attention. It was now seven-forty-nine, the rain had stopped. But I've wanted to ask something all day.

"Rain Rider," I addressed, and then added "Why were you in the Everfree forest last night?"

"Well…" said Rain Rider, "I am adopted, so I went out of the orphanage to find a family…"

I felt huge pain strike my heart; I quickly said "I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

She replied "It's ok, you didn't know, it's not your fault anyway."

I felt like this needed to be done, I asked "Well, Rain Rider, if you want a family I will gladly be your parent."

Her eyes lit up with sparkles, her breathing became heavy, and then she started crying and pulled me into a hug, sobbing on my shoulder. I started to tear up too, but I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes, trying not to embarrass myself. But it was too late; I started to cry on the little filly. We sat there for a good 10 minutes crying; Fluttershy gave us some privacy and went to her room to read a book for a minute. Once Fluttershy could hear sobs no longer she came downstairs. We were all hungry, so Fluttershy went to go make dinner. Rain Rider and I sat on the couch; we were having a singing contest. I sang Living in the Sunlight to her, and she sang some sort of Equestrian lullaby. Once we were done Fluttershy called us for dinner. We ate fruit salad with some hay and daisies. We all sat at the table. Fluttershy told me about her friends, about the Elements of Harmony, about the princesses, about how the weather works, and about how she got her cutie mark.

Rain Rider spoke in a questioning manner, "Speaking of cutie marks, what is your cutie mark Daron?"

I replied "Well, humans don't get cutie marks."

She looked puzzled and said "But if you don't get cutie marks how are you going to find your special talent?"

I answered her question with "Well, we usually just go around trying to find what we are best at until we know, that or someone trains really hard at what they want to be and they usually get good at it."

Rain Rider had another question "Do humans have wings, or magic?"

I said "No, humans don't have any magic or wings, but we do have something called planes that can fly us in the sky. Also we have machines, which are like magic, but aren't."

Rain Rider had one last question "How did you hurt that monster last night?"

I gladly answered "It was a machine; it shoots out metal at a very high speed"

"Oh." Rain Rider said.

* * *

><p>We had finished our dinner, it was ten-twenty, and it was time for bed, Fluttershy's room was the room I slept in last night. So I decided to sleep with Rain Rider, so I don't force Fluttershy to sleep out of her bed again. Before bed I went up to Fluttershy and asked, "Fluttershy, can I please have a story to read for Rain Rider before bed?"<p>

She replied "Oh, sure. But what story book do you want?"

I just realized I didn't know any stories, other than the one that was read in the first episode. And I'm sure Rain Rider has already heard the story of Equestria.

I questioned "What was your chil- foal favorite?"

"Well… My favorite story book to read as a foal was probably… 'Filly Adventures' it was about a brave filly of the age of sixteen, who went on a quest to find her mom and dad, which went missing from her village at the age of five. She took her sword and braved the dangerous jungle to find her parents after a rumor of two pegasi, who looked a bit like her living in the forest. She has to go trough dangerous adventures and meet new people that are willing to lend her a hoof."

I replied "Sounds very exciting!"

She smiled and said "Yes, it is. But when I was a foal, it made me scared sometimes… I could never imagine doing something that brave…"

I smiled and gave her a hug; I could feel her soft mane against my cheeks and neck, along with her muzzle over my shoulder. She enveloped me in a hug as well. I felt at peace with no worries for once in my life… She was so soft and warm… I had a couple of tears coming out of my eyes. I just wiped them away. And without even a warning, she started nuzzling me… I blushed and she did too.

She quickly said "Sorry… I got a little carried away there…"

I replied "That's okay… I never said I didn't like it…"

She blushed more and said "Oh… Well… Anyway, would you like me to give you the story book now?"

I smiled and said "Yes, that is if you want to."

She trotted into her room, and within 45 seconds she was back with a book in her mouth. She walked over to me and I held out my hand and she dropped it into my hand. I took one look at the title, and forgot that the native writing was different.

I looked in confusion at the book and said "Uhm… Fluttershy… How am I going to read this?"

She replied "What? You can't read Equestrian? But you speak the same language…"

I was very confused myself about that myself. I just gave a little sigh and held out the book to her and said

"Well… I guess no story for Rain Rider tonight…"

She got a look of guilt and said "Well… If you would like for me to read the story to her for you, I would gladly do it."

I smiled and said "Thanks Fluttershy… You're so kind…."

She blushed and said "Oh… It's no big deal really…"

I held out the book to Fluttershy, she grabbed it in her mouth once again. She walked into Rain Rider's room, and placed the book on the nightstand beside the bed. Rain Rider looked confused and asked "What is this?"

I happily replied "Well, I wanted to read you a bed time story, and I can't read Equestrian, So Fluttershy agreed to read it for me."

The grey filly smiled and claimed "I've never had somepony tell a bedtime story to me," she looked at the book and said "Filly Adventures, sounds like a good story to me! Thank you mommy and dadd-"

She stuck her hoof over her muzzle, about five seconds later she took it off and said "I'm sorry… That just came out."

I smiled and said "It's no big deal; I basically am your dad now, right?"

And Fluttershy went over to the filly and gave her a hug. She cooed "Its okay honey… I can be your mommy. We can be one big family, You, Daron, and I."

I couldn't believe what she just said… It almost brought me to tears. It was that moment that I realized I loved Fluttershy.

I stated "Yeah… That sounds like a great idea… You, Fluttershy, and I, all as one big happy family…"

Fluttershy motioned for me to get in the bed; I gave her a nod of agreement, and closed the door behind me. I walked over to the bed and took off my shoes, and my jacket. Fluttershy laid on the right side of the bed, and I laid on the left, in the middle was Rain Rider. Fluttershy read about 10 pages, showing us the pictures when there was one. It actually was a really good book, Something I might sit down and read myself. After those 10 pages, Rain Rider started drifting off to sleep, her eyes shutting slowly. She gave a yawn and fell asleep. Fluttershy closed the book and set it back on the nightstand, and blew out the candle. She put her head on the pillow and closed her eyes; I laid my head on my pillow and looked at the ceiling. Rain Rider buried her muzzle into my shoulder, and moved her body closer to mine. I couldn't see all that well, but I could see a smile on her face. She said "Goodnight…" And fell back asleep. Fluttershy moved closer to Rain Rider, and put her arm around her. Fluttershy fell asleep quickly, and I just laid there looking at her and Rain Rider, thinking of what the future will bring, with my… Family… I smiled and turned to the right, and kissed Rain Rider on the head, and stretched my neck over and kissed Fluttershy on the head. They both had a big smile on their faces. I smiled too, closed my eyes, and fell asleep fast, thinking of what tomorrow will bring.

(A/N that was the longest chapter I have wrote so far, it was fun to write though.3,668 words (without spaces and punctuation). Please review and leave feedback for my story, thanks for reading, bye!


End file.
